luve storeie
by heaert2ritestoreies
Summary: its the l3v storie or 2 peeps who is 3333
auotherz not 33: hi guyzzz! dis iz my frist time ritng a storeie. hope u like and plz shaer with ur freinds.

I woek up and got outof my huje princes bed. It had a big canepy abuv it and there was a lot of black lacee and blood on it from when i slit my rists but i didnt clean it up because i liked to lick it becoz is made me fee like a vampeyer. I got up and i took the wardrobe opn and i looked inside of it becoz i wanted to find something to wear and wardrobes have stuff that you can wear inside of it which is why i opehnd it becoz i wanted to wer something since i just got up and i neded to wear somtng becoz i was woreing my pajamas and when you wake up you dont wear ur pajams becoz ur not sleeping anymore so i got up and i took the wardrobe opn and i looked inside of it becoz i wanted to find something to wear and wardrobes have stuff that you can wear inside of it which is why i opehnd it becoz i wanted to wer something. so i opnd the wardrobes to find cloths. i got out a cool looking dress dat had starps ol ovr it and it made me look like a vampeyer. I got my hair out of the bun (becoz i slept in a buin) and styled it t look spiky and depressedly. I put on whit foundashn so i look rl whit face like a vampeyer and i styled my eyeshadew and lipstick and eyeliner and mascaar to look like i cried a lot. Then i shaved my legs becz i was actually a hedgehog like sonic but i shave my fur and eveyr1 says i look really hot and im akshully not a humn but they think i am a humn and i look realy hot because i hav cool. i got up and wnt to my BFFs bed . i got out my machete.

"get the fuck up" i sed 2 her

she got the fuck up

i didn't want her to get up bcoz i had a macheet and im a sadist.

Anyway my friend was rly pretty but she was a rea; human and she really pretty pink hair (her dad is albino) and she is a supermodle like me only that i only do it for her. i slit my rists becoz i can never tell her im a hedgehog. She looked at me.

"wtf u doin babes" she said but my name wasn't actually babes she just calls me that becoz he is cool. my name is shadow but people call me raven because of my black hair but i want them to call my shadow but shadow isnt't akdshuly my relk name because my real name is viquetoria rowan Achilles aeneas Albany albion almeric amias amrapheal arphaxad aquilla artemas Aurelian Balthazar barnabas bartleby Beresford cadwallader casimir caspar cassander cephas avocado Cornelius Courtenay Cyprian cyrillius darius Demosthenes devereux Dryden edric ulfric Ethelbert eusbius everard Ferdinand galenus Granville hamlet Hercules Ignatius isambard draco Justinian lancelot lapidoth lazarus leoline leonidas marsena melancthon Melbourne montmorency Mortimer Mycroft Lucifer nehemias octavius orestas pharaoh philemon Isaac philetus prospero ptolomy ranulphus swithin Sylvester tarquin Taliesin Theodoric theophilus tresilian magdeline trevelyn Neville ulric vane vayne Vitruvius Voltaire vyvvian Vivian wolfgang wolstan Xenophon xerxes adamantine adeliza waterbufallo cortana alcesta ambrosinna anchoretta adromeda aramantha artesmisa asenath Aspasia bathseba bellamira belliceint belvidera brilliana Boadicea castilla celestia clarimond satan Cleopatra constantina crescentia deidamia Delilah demetria lucius Desdemona dorinda Drusilla avacoo emerentiana esmerelda esperanza etheldreda ethelfleda eurania eusebia everalda euphrosyne hesper Hesperia hortensia isidora isoline laodamia ebony lucretia luisitania lystra marcelina medea medusa melusina otega melvina milborough Minerva morforwyn morgana morrigan morwienna narcissi Pandora peronilla Philadelphia Rowena semiramis sophronia syndonia theodacia theodorine theopania tryphena tryphosa ursuline vashti versperina xantippe ximena zenobia zetilla zilla zuleika aiko sang-bum but im not actually related to kim sang-bum but eh's hot.

"im sorry coralline" i sed bcoz that was her name.

"lets go out n met some cute boys (;" she winked at me

"ok"

We went to aplace to meet cute boys. wehn we walked in the room evry2 stoped and their mouths droppd (lol not 4 real XDDDD). I saw waluigi in a corner in a dapper tuxxedo and he lookd really kawai and sensetiv.

"wow whos dat ugly gui lmao" sad corline my bff.

"YOU FUCKENING BITCH DONT JUDGE BY LOOKS" i scremed

Everyone stopped and lookd at me in shockedment. Waluigu blushd then my eyes caugh karutos (from sao) eyes for some reason but i don't akshuly like him lol. He shoved ausuna away, "get away u bitch" he said fo ausuna. Then he pick my up in her arms. "i lo v u (;"

"GET OFF MY FRRIEN" coralina screamed and slapped him then karuto died.

"WHART THE ACTUAL FUCK CORALINE"

"sry"

Den we herd polise syeren. Waluigi pick us up like q princ and raced of with us in his arms but he war especsheli holding close 2 me.

2 BE CONTINUES


End file.
